Captured Hearts
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Alice fails to escape on the Bandersnatch and is captured by a certain Knave who has taken quite a liking to her. Will the feeling become mutual or will Alice escape in time to fulfill her destiny on Frabjous Day? Alice/Stayne
1. Captured!

A/N: I saw this movie about a week and a half ago and fell in love with this couple. So after making a few videos with them and seeing some other fanfictions, I thought I'd contribute my own. It's rated M right now, because I have no idea how far I'm going with this.

Disclamer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

"Stay back!" Ilosoivc Stayne heard Alice cry out, holding the Vorpal sword in front of her for protection as the red guards surrounded her. Stayne chuckled at Alice's pitiful attempt at bravery. He rode up and stopped just out the circle of guards, looking at Alice the whole time.

"Well, well, well…you're in a bit of tight spot now, aren't you?" He said a bit tauntingly. He motioned for some of the guards to part so Stayne could get inside the circle. As soon as they did, Stayne rode up and stopped in front of a very frightened Alice. Stayne leaned down slightly and held out his hand.

"Now give me the sword."

Alice shook her head and tightened her grip on the hilt. Stayne gritted his teeth, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He tried again.

"Hand me the sword."

Alice shook her head again and took a step back. "No." Was all she said; her voice shaking a little. Stayne was getting quite angry now.

"You're trying my patience! Give me the sword _now!_"

At that moment, the Bandersnatch appeared and came charging toward Stayne and Alice. Stayne acted quickly.

"Take down the beast! Do what you have to, but don't kill it!" He ordered. The guards immediately went into action and charged toward the Bandersnatch. Alice looked away from Stayne and towards the group as they quickly took down the animal.

"NO!" She cried.

Seeing that she was distracted, Stayne took this opportunity to grab the sword from Alice and bashed her over the head with the hilt; knocking her unconscious. She fell to the ground as Stayne looked at the Vorpal Sword, then back at Alice.

"I warned you not to try my patience." He murmured as he wiped the little bit of blood off the hilt. He noticed a small gash on Alice's head from where he had hit her; it was still bleeding. Stayne dismounted and kneeled down beside her to examine the wound as one of the red soldiers ran up to him.

"The beast has been dealt with, sir." Stayne looked up at him.

"Good. Now take the animal back to his confine. I'll take care of the girl." The guard gave Stayne a questioning look as Stayne gathered Alice's limp body in his arms and stood up. Seeing the guard's puzzled look; Stayne grinned maliciously. "Don't worry. I'll see that see gets just what she deserves."

The guard smirked also and walked away. Stayne looked down at the unconscious young woman; her head resting against his shoulder.

"Oh yes, my dear. I have my own plans for you." He said softly as he placed her on his horse; mounted and rode back towards the Red Queen's palace.

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open, but she could see nothing. _"Where am I?" _She thought. _"In a prison cell?" _Her throbbing head brought her out of her thoughts and she slowly reached up with one of her hands to touch it. Upon reaching her head, she felt a bandage and the memory of what happened quickly came back to her. _The Vorpol Sword, the Bandersnatch, the Knave…The Knave." _She closed her eyes and tried to remember his appearance. The shoulder-length black hair, the red and black armor that fit snugly against his lean frame, the eye patch…oh yes, the eye patch, how could she forget that? _"Yes…now I remember. He was the one who pinned me against the wall." _She reflected; remembering the mix of panic and desire she had felt under his heated gaze, his body just inches from hers. A blush came to her cheeks as she remembered how his silky voice made her weak in the knees and caused her to think of things that proper young ladies should never think of. She was still amazed that she had enough strength to push him away and run down the hall.

While she was recalling these past events, she found her hand making small circles, her fingertips brushing the surface she was laying on. _"How very curious…" _She thought. _"This doesn't feel like a stone floor at all." _She pushed down harder and found the surface gave a little. _"Is that…silk?" _She wondered. She moved her hand around some more. _"Yes, it is! This means I can't be in a prison cell!" _Panic rose within her. _"Then if I'm not in a prison cell…then where am I?" _

Before she had a chance to think anything else, she heard what sounded like a door opening. Her panic grew as she heard the footsteps coming closer to her. Finally, a pair of bed curtains parted and Alice fluttered her eyes once more, trying to adjust to the dim light after being in complete darkness. She turned her head to her left and her eyes widened. There stood the Knave of Hearts, looking down at her.

"Ah, you're awake." He said, with a slight smirk on his face. Fearing for her life, Alice wanted to jump up and run away, but she found she was too weak to do so. So she just laid there watching as the Knave lit a few more candles, enabling her to see him better. Once he had finished his task, he turned around to look at Alice again and her eyes grew even wider at seeing him without his armor and simply dressed in a black shirt and trousers. He stood there looking her over once again; his eyes running up and down her body, making her feel even more uncomfortable that before and the Knave said simply;

"So you're Alice."

"Please sir, where am I?" Alice asked meekly. The Knave's smirk increased.

"In my bedchamber."

"But the Red Queen…"

"The Queen doesn't know you're here. She thinks you escaped."

"But why are you keeping me here, rather than in a cell?" Alice inquired.

The Knave chuckled softly as he strode over to the bed and leaned down close to Alice's ear.

"I'm secretly keeping you here so I can have you all to myself." He whispered menacingly; causing Alice to shiver with a mixture of fear and pleasure.

Stayne obliviously must've seen her reaction, because Alice saw that lusty gleam in his eyes reappear; just like in the hallway the other night. Still feeling too weak to even sit up, she merely watched Stayne as he stood back up and closed the black bed curtains. Alice then heard him as he walked over to the door and locked it; before proceeding to blow out all the candles. She then heard Stayne's footsteps once again approach the bed before he opened the curtains on the other side. Alice could see nothing more than his silhouette, due to the moonlight streaming through the balcony doors. She turned over onto her left side, glad that she couldn't see his face for she was sure it was more terrifying in the dark. After staring at her for a few moments, Stayne got into bed next to her and closed the bed curtains. He then wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"If you try to get out of here, one of the hundreds of palace guards will undoubtedly see you and report you to the Queen." He whispered ominously. "You will then be thrown into a cell and have your head chopped off at dawn." He stopped for a moment and smelled her hair, taking in the intoxicating scent of it. "Such a shame really, it's such a pretty head at that."

Alice's eyes widened in fear; all plans of escape immediately thwarted. She had briefly thought of waiting till Stayne was asleep before attempting to get up, but she found that the combination of the darkness and her aching head was too much and she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: **Nothing happened. Stayne is just merely keeping Alice from escaping, that's all. **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Sorry if it's a little short, but things are just starting out y'know? If you're liking it so far, then please do review!


	2. How Do I Know it's Not Poisoned?

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! Thanks to each and every person who's reviewed, alerted and faved this, I'm glad to hear you guys are liking my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or it's characters.

* * *

When Alice woke up the next morning, she was terribly hungry. After all, it had been hours since she last ate anything. She slowly sat up and parted one of the closed bed curtains; squinting at light that flooded in the room through the balcony doors. Still feeling a bit weak and woozy-headed from the night before, she grabbed one of the bedposts for support as she tried to get out of bed. She looked around the room before her eyes fell upon a tray of food on a nearby table. Her footsteps were shaky as she made her over to it and upon reaching it; she looked down at the serving dish. Alice immediately noticed a small card and out of curiosity, picked it up and looked at it. It was blank on the front, but when she looked at the back, she noticed a small message that simply said; _"For Alice." _She glanced back down at the food, then back at the card and then back at the tray of food again. She picked up a berry and was just about to examine it when the door opened suddenly; causing her to drop it. She turned around to face her intruder; only to find Stayne standing there; looking almost pleased to have surprised her.

"I see you finally decided to wake up. " He said as he closed the door behind him; locking it. "I trust the food is to your liking?"

He had a sarcastic tone in his voice when he said that last statement and Alice didn't like it. But, wanting to stay on Stayne's good side, she attempted to be polite.

"I haven't had any yet." She said.

"Try some." He replied; leaning against the doorframe. "I can assure you it's very good."

There was that mocking tone in his voice again, but Alice tried to ignore it as she picked up another berry. She was about to put it in her mouth when she had a sudden thought.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" She asked suspiciously; narrowing her eyes at him. He chuckled loudly and walked a few steps towards her; grinning all the while.

"Now why in Wonderland would I do that? There's no sense in me killing you." He said. Alice still wasn't convinced.

"But they say that I am the one who will slay the Jabberwocky. If you don't want that to happen, then why are you keeping me alive?"

"Because I already told you, I like you, very much." Stayne replied; picking up one of the berries and popping it into his mouth to show Alice that the food wasn't poisoned. "Now eat something, please." He said; gesturing to the serving tray.

Alice had the sudden idea of starving herself to death just so she wouldn't have to deal with this man. But she knew that if she were to kill herself, she would be letting down all of Wonderland; not to mention, her stomach was starting to growl again. So she pulled up a chair and started to eat; all the while, trying to avoid the Knave's gaze.

"And besides," He went on; taking a seat as well. "I never said I wouldn't kill you later." Alice nearly choked on her juice.

"Wha-what?" She sputtered. The Knave laughed as if he had cracked a joke; a very cruel joke, but a joke nonetheless.

"Oh, Alice, Alice, Alice…" He leaned forward and rested one of his hands on hers. Alice looked down at his hand caressing hers and fought the urge to pull her hand back. The Knave smiled maliciously. "You really must learn not to take everything so seriously." He said lightly; the sarcastic tone in his voice appearing once more. Alice looked back up at Stayne; not bothering to hide her apprehension.

"How will I know when you're joking?" She asked. Stayne released her hand and leaned back in his chair.

"You'll learn eventually."

Alice, unsure of what he meant; didn't know how to respond to this and just stared at him.

"Of course, if after a while, you're still having trouble…" Stayne smiled sadistically. "I'll be more than happy to teach you."

There was that lusty gleam in his eyes again and Alice blushed; averting her gaze. _"No doubt he has something else in mind." _She thought. She immediately wanted to kick herself for thinking something so improper and in a feeble attempt to distract herself; she reached for a piece of toast. But she suddenly found it very hard to eat though, with her stomach doing somersaults. Surely the Knave's intense gaze wasn't having this effect on her! _"That's impossible!" _She thought. She then suddenly remembered what her father always said;

"_I always think of six impossible things before breakfast."_

She shook her head and glanced back over at Stayne. Upon seeing the fire in his eyes, the somersaults in her stomach sped up to double-time. She pushed the plate away from her.

"I think I'm finished." Alice said shakily.

Stayne looked rather pleased to see her so flustered. "Very well then." He said; standing up. "I do hope it was to your liking." He smirked. Alice nodded and stood up as well.

"Yes, thank you." She said quietly. She then started to make her way towards the balcony doors when Stayne quickly grabbed one of her wrists and gripped it tightly. Alice whipped her head around and glared at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked testily.

"As long as you remain here, you are not to go near any windows." Stayne said firmly.

"Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Unless you wished to be killed."

"Perhaps I do."

Stayne grabbed her other wrist and roughly pushed her against a wall.

"Don't toy with me, girl!" He growled.

"Let me go!" Alice struggled against him, but he was too strong for her. He pinned her wrists up against the wall and leaned in close to her face.

"Let me make just one thing clear now. As long as you're here, you are my property. Your body, your mind and your will are all mine now, do you understand? You belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" She declared and she spat in his eye; causing him to recoil backward and release her. While he was diverted, Alice rushed over to the far side of the bed and clung onto one of the bedposts. Stayne quickly wiped his eye and came after her. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed; covering her mouth with one of his hands.

"You impertinent brat! I ought to kill you right now!"

He reached for his sword; accidentally brushing his hand on the outside of Alice's thigh. He stopped and looked down at her leg and his hand began caressing the warm, round flesh. Alice's heart pounded and her skin burned where he touched her. She quickly came to her senses though and her eyes began to look wildly around for something the attack him with; but she found nothing and returned her gaze to Stayne's hand.

"No…" He murmured. "I won't kill you yet." He looked up at Alice; removing the hand that was covering her mouth and starting to stroke her hair.

"Not till I've had my fill of you."

Alice took in a sharp breath and continued to stare as Stayne stood up and smoothed out his rumpled clothing. Alice sat back up and adjusted her skirts; she could still feel the imprint of Stayne's hand on her thigh. She then stood up and watched as Stayne walked over to the door and placed his hand upon the handle. But before he opened the door, he turned around and said ominously;

"Remember what I said before, Alice. You belong to me. You can try to escape, but no matter where you go, I _will_ find you."

He smiled cruelly at her and left the room. As soon as Alice heard the door lock, she collapsed onto the bed in tears.

* * *

A/N: There you go people! I hope this chapter is as good as the first one! If you like it, please review! Meanwhile, I'll try to get chapter three written!


	3. Disobedience

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been extremely busy with things lately and I was dealing with minor writer's block. Anyway, thank you all for the great reviews you've been leaving, I'm happy everyone's enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, blah, blah, blah, you get it.

* * *

Stayne walked briskly down one of the hallways, feeling a mixture of satisfaction and annoyance. He had nothing on his mind but Alice. She was beautiful, that was for sure, but she was also stubborn; one of the few traits in a woman that Stayne couldn't stand.

"_Are all women this frustrating?" _He wondered to himself.

He made his way outside and looked up; squinting at that sun's bright rays. It was surprisingly nice outside and Stayne had no doubt that Iracebeth the Red Queen, would be out in the courtyard playing croquet. He rolled his eyes at the thought. How he _hated _that game; he honestly couldn't think of anything else more dull than hitting a small ball around a grass field. He also wasn't looking forward to facing Iracebeth after lying to her about Alice escaping. His face still stung from when she slapped him the previous evening. He glanced toward the balcony window of his bedroom and scowled as he thought of all the trouble Alice had caused him. _"It really isn't worth keeping the brat here, is it?" _He asked himself. He then thought back to Alice's smooth thigh and silky hair, causing hot blood to rush to his groin. "Yes…" He breathed; feeling his body temperature rise. "It will be worth it. Sooner or later, she will be mine…"

"Stayne!"

At the sound of Iracebeth's voice, Stayne felt his blood turn cold and he sighed. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and head back to his room, but duty was duty. So he threw his shoulders back and held his head high as he strode into the courtyard.

"Stay-Oh, there you are!" Iracebeth called out when she saw him walking up to her. She held out her hand and Stayne lightly brushed his lips across it.

"You called, your majesty?"

"Leave us!" She called out to the rest of her entourage. They quickly left her and Stayne alone.

"Come," Iracebeth said; taking Stayne's arm. "We have important things to discuss."

"Of course, your majesty." The Knave replied as the two of them began to stroll across the croquet field.

"By now, Alice must be about a quarter of the way to my sister's kingdom…"

"Yes…" Stayne murmured; giving a side glance in the direction of his bedchambers where Alice really was. He was grateful that Iracebeth trusted him enough that she didn't have to have his rooms searched.

"Stayne…Stayne!" the unusually absent-minded Knave was broken out of his thoughts by Iracebeth's voice. He turned his gaze back to her.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. You were saying?" He said. She looked annoyed.

"I need you to pay attention! I want you to stop Alice before she reaches the Mirana's castle. You'll need to leave immediately!"

Stayne felt strangely nervous, because if he left, Alice would be all alone.

"_No doubt she'd attempt an escape." _He thought, knowing that if Alice was found in his bedchambers, he'd have more than a great deal of explaining to do. After pondering this for a moment, he quickly came up with an idea.

"Your majesty, wouldn't it be better if I left tomorrow? In the middle of the night?"

"Now why would you want to wait that long? I want you to find her now, Stayne!" The Red Queen was getting impatient. Stayne lowered his voice as he told her of his supposed plan.

" Things like this need time for planning. Besides, if I leave during the day and try to track her down, she'll no doubt see me and dart. But if I leave after it gets dark and find her in the dead of night, it'll catch her off guard." He smiled a malicious smile; hoping the Queen would believe him. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"I see what you mean. Very well, you will leave tomorrow tonight." She said. She then turned to Stayne with sad puppy eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go though, Ilosovic." She whimpered; tightening her hold on his arm. Stayne wanted to gag, but he didn't want to risk upsetting Iracebeth.

"Don't worry, Iracebeth. I will find Alice and be back before you know it." He smiled; continuing his act. The Queen smiled too and Stayne was very pleased with himself.

"_Being able to leave at nighttime,"_ He thought. _"I can take Alice with me without anyone noticing and have her all to myself, without any risks at all!" _He smiled to himself and once again looked up at his bedroom window.

His smile immediately faded though when he noticed a figure in the window. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was Alice and his felt his blood boil.

"_That impertinent girl! Didn't I tell her to stay away from the balcony doors?" _He thought and he tried to steer the Red Queen in the other direction so she wouldn't see Alice.

"Your majesty, you seem really tense right now. Why don't you take a stroll in the garden to calm your nerves?" Stanye suggested.

"Perhaps. Anything to calm my nerves." Iracebeth replied; placing a hand upon her forehead. "Will you join me, Stayne?"

"I would, your majesty. But I'm afraid I have important matters to attend to." Stayne bowed and kissed Iracebeth's hand once again.

"_Starting with teaching that disobeying girl a lesson." _He thought as he watched the Queen go. He then turned and once again looked towards his bedchambers; thinking of what to do to Alice so she wouldn't defy him again.

* * *

That evening, Alice got up from where she was sitting most of the afternoon and sighed; she hated being locked up. She walked around the room; studying everything from the intricate tapestries to the ornate furniture.

"_These rooms are beautiful, I'll admit." _She thought as she continued to look around, walking from the first room into the second. _"But it still feels like a prison."_

Her eyes then caught sight of a small pitcher and basin, sitting by them were a few folded towels of deep red. She glanced down at her soiled clothes and dirty skin, realizing that it had been at least a day or two since she last washed. So she walked over to the table and was about to remove her make-shift dress when she had a sudden thought. Glancing into the other room; she knew that Stayne could walk in at any moment. Blushing at the thought of him seeing her unclothed, Alice picked up the pitcher, basin and towels and looked around for a place to clean herself up privately. Seeing nothing in the second room, she walked back into the first room and scanned the area. She finally noticed a dressing screen in the corner and went behind it; glad that she was able to do something without Stayne breathing down her neck, (both figuratively and literally.) She undressed; kneeled down and poured some warm water into the porcelain washbasin. She then dipped a washcloth into basin and began to gently scrub her face and neck; relaxing a bit. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing liquid on her skin and the quiet stillness of the empty room.

Unfortunately, she had barely started to bathe before she heard the door open and Stayne calling for her. He sounded furious.

"Alice! Where are you girl?"

Alice heard him lock the door and walk into the other room.

"Alice, I know you're in here! Show yourself!"

Alice quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, staying silent the whole time. She continued to listen as the Knave's footsteps became louder as he re-entered the first room. There was a tense silence for a few minutes before Alice heard Stayne speak again.

"Alice…there's no point in hiding. We both know I'll find you." The Knave's voice sounded completely different from when he first entered the room. His voice almost had a seductive tone to it; causing Alice to shudder audibly. Having no doubt that he heard her sigh; Alice panicked and immediately covered her mouth. For a moment, time seemed to stop.

"_Oh no." _Alice thought. She started looking around for another place to hide. But it was no use, within a minute, the Knave found Alice behind the screen.

"Ah, there you are." He said; with a cruel grin on his face. Alice tried to get up and dart the other way, by Stayne grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from behind the dressing screen. Alice struggled to get away, but she was soon pinned against the bedpost. The Knave took a step back and looked at the frightened girl; his hand still gripping her wrist. Once Stayne had a good look at Alice; a lusty smile appeared upon his lips.

"What a shame…" He said as his free hand brushed her left shoulder, along her collarbone and finally resting on her right shoulder. "I was hoping I'd be the one to get you out of that dress."

Alice glared at him and swatted his hand away from her shoulder; disrupting the mood. Stayne quickly remembered why he was there in the first place. Leaning in close; he murmured in irritation;

"So you like disobeying authority, is that it?"

"You have no authority over me." Alice replied firmly. Stayne grabbed her other wristed and pushed her harder against the bedpost.

"You obviously have a short-term memory as well, considering you seemed to have completely forgotten what I said earlier!"

Alice said nothing; in truth, she hadn't forgotten. His words had played in her mind all day, nearly driving her to madness. Stayne could obviously read the look on her face as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten."

Alice looked back up at him; her eyes narrowed. "No."

"Good." He roughly pushed her aside and she fell onto the bed. "Now get some sleep." He said as he turned his back on her and began to remove his armor.

"But I'm not tired." Alice said quietly. _"I won't let him break my spirit." _She thought. _"Everyone in Wonderland is counting on me."_

Stayne stopped and turned his head slightly. "What was that?"

Alice sat up a little straighter; her eyes flashing with determination. "I said, I'm not tired."

The Knave turned around completely and lunged at Alice, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to lie down.

"You're not tired, you say? You'd rather not sleep on this bed that I have most graciously offered to you?" He said with a mixture of anger and twisted delight. He pulled her up and walked over to a chair.

"Very well then, if that's your wish, then you shall sleep here for the night!" He grabbed the ties from the bed curtains and bound Alice's wrists to the arms of the chair. Alice cried out in pain as the ropes tightened around her wrists. When Stayne was done, he brought his face in very close to hers.

"I truly am sorry, my dear. But, you gave me no choice!" He said with a sick grin. Undertones of insanity arose in his voice; frightening Alice and making her feel very uneasy. After staring at her for a few minutes, Stayne stood back up and made his way to the bed side. He picked up the candle and turned back to Alice, the sick, twisted grin still on his face.

"Now do as I say and get some sleep, you're going to need plenty of energy tomorrow night." He said and he blew out the candle.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and I hope I'm still keeping the characters in character! If you're liking it, please review and I'll try to get another chapter posted soon!


	4. Friction

A/N: Here's chapter 4 guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a year! I've just been so busy with classes and stuff and I lost inspiration for a while. But after rewatching some of the movie, I got some inspiration back, so I could finish this chapter I started months ago. So I hope you all understand and aren't mad at me for not posting this sooner. -gives out cookies to patient readers- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: -shakes Magic 8 ball- Do I own Alice? -looks at answer- Nope.

* * *

"Wake up, girl!"

Alice woke up with a start. When opened her eyes, she saw Stanye looking down at her.

"Get up, it's morning." He said; before turning away from her and walking towards the balcony doors.

Alice tried to stretch and found that she could. Glancing down, she saw that her wrists were no longer bound to the arms of the chair. She stood up, rubbing her tender wrists and stretched again. She was tired and sore and her neck ached from sitting up in a chair all night.

"Well, don't just stand there, lovely." Said the Knave. "Come join me for breakfast." He smiled at Alice like a hungry wolf ready to pounce on its prey. Alice swallowed hard and put on a brave face as she walked over to the table and sat down. Immediately, she observed that the chair seemed a little bigger than she remember. The smell of the food distracted her though and she shrugged it off.

"Eat up, dearie." The Knave told her. "Like I said before, you're going to need plenty of energy tonight." He grinned again, making Alice feel uneasy.

"What for?" She asked as all sorts of thoughts went through her head. She nearly blushed at some of them. Stayne leaned back in his chair; still smiling his maliciously lustful smile.

"Let's just say that you're in for a long night that has plenty of...movement involved, I guess you could say." He turned his heated gaze to Alice, causing her whole body to go on fire. But she tried desperately to remain calm as she tried to focus on the meal in front of her.

"Oh?" She said. She wanted to retort, but she found herself at a loss for words at the moment. The Knave leaned in.

"Indeed." Was all he said before he got up and walked behind Alice. For a moment, she was glad that he was no longer sitting down and staring at her; but her relief disappeared when he lightly gripped her shoulders and leaned down close to his ear.

"I know what you're thinking, and it could all come true if you want it to." He whispered; causing Alice to shiver.

"_No! No! No! That's not what I want at all!" _She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice and just sat there as the Knave stroked her bare shoulders and smelled her hair; letting out a deep sigh of pleasure at the invigorating scent.

"_Take her! Take her now!" _Stayne body seemed to cry out as he continued to caress the young woman's soft skin. But his mind wasn't as impulsive. _"No…" _He thought. _"I'll wait and let he come to me."_ He decided, because if there was one thing he believed about women, it was that bedding them when they were unwilling was never as pleasurable as slowly seducing them and causing them to beg and whimper for you to take them.

"_And this one will be no different." _He thought, grinning to himself as he made plans for when night came.

His thoughts were quickly broken though, when Alice began to squirm beneath his grasp.

"Please sir," She said. "Let me go. I must change back into my dress."

Stayne immediately hardened at the thought of Alice slowly unwrapping the towel she was wearing and slipping into her dress. He released her shoulders and stepped aside, giving her a mock bow.

"But of course."

Alice's eyes widened as she stood up and hurried away. She went behind the screen to put her dress on; but when she did, she noticed something unusual, the dress was a little too big. She looked up and noticed that the dressing screen seemed taller too. _"The cake must be wearing off." _She thought as she tightened the cord around her waist in an attempt to keep her dress on. Unfortunately, the bodice still slipped down some, revealing the upper swells of her breasts. Her eyes searched for something else to tie her dress up with, but she found nothing behind the screen were she was. So she quietly looked out from behind it and nearly gasped. There was the Knave standing in front of a mirror, shirtless and buttoning up his trousers. With his back to her, Alice watched his reflection; her eyes glazing over the muscular features of his broad chest and shoulders and his toned stomach. Clutching her bodice, she immediately hid behind the screen again; her breathing suddenly heavy and her cheeks aflame.

Stayne must've heard her heavy breathing, because she heard him call to her. "Everything alright, dearie?" His voice had a touch of sarcasm to it.

"Yes." She squeaked. She cleared her throat and answered again with a lower tone of voice. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why don't you come on out from behind there? It surely can't take you that long to get your clothes on!" He said with some impatience.

Figuring that there would be no harm in simply looking around the room for something to tie up her dress with, Alice stepped out from behind the screen.

"It's about time, what kept you?" Stayne asked as he turned away from the mirror. His expression changed from irritation frown to a sardonic smirk once he saw Alice. "Ahh, I see." He walked over to the bed where the velvet ropes that once were used on Alice's wrists now laid. He picked them up and slowly made his way towards Alice. Alice took a few steps back and nervously held onto her bodice tighter, wondering what he was going to do to her. Once he was directly in front of her, Stayne wrapped the rope around Alice's back and slowly began to tie a knot in the front. When he was finished, he stared at Alice's breasts for a moment, before saying;

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Alice glared up at him. "I was more than capable of doing that myself." She said before she stomped off towards the mirror. Stayne stared after her.

"How's that for gratitude?" He murmured to himself. But Alice heard him and turned around; giving him a death glare.

"Gratitude? GRATITUDE? What on earth do I have to be grateful to you for? You kidnapped me-"

"Saved your life from the guards." He calmly replied.

"You imprisoned me here in your rooms."

"Wouldn't you rather be here than in a cold, damp cell? You have to admit my rooms are nicer…"

"But a prison, nonetheless." Alice retorted; crossing her arms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…such a temper you have, my dear. You really should learn to control that." The slightly amused Knave replied; taking a step towards the irritated young woman.

Alice was taken aback for a moment, the words striking a chord in her memory. She suddenly recalled the first time she came to Underland as a little girl; Absalom told her the very same thing: _"control your temper." _Remembering that, reminded her of that, she didn't need to control her temper, but that she needed to save her friends. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she heard a knock on the door. She turned toward the sound and Stayne immediately came up behind her and covered her mouth.

"Not a word." He hissed. He then spoke louder. "What is it?"

"Her majesty, the Queen, wishes to see you. She says it's important." A voice through the door replied. Stayne rolled his eyes. "Very well," He said. "I shall be there in a moment."

He waited until he could no longer hear the servant's footsteps and murmured in Alice ear once more. "Now you stay put, do you hear?" He said; he then released her and picked up his gloves and sword. He walked over to the door and was just about to open it when he turned back to Alice. **"And stay away from the windows." **He said, pausing after every word for emphasis. He left the room and once again, locked the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Alice looked toward the balcony window, thinking only one thing: _"I need to get out of here!"_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. I promise there will be more action coming up soon, I just don't want to rush the story. Extra cookies to any reviewers!


End file.
